


30 seconds to Mars: жанры и предупреждения

by 2Y5



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: Humor, Multi, Various Tags
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-04 13:29:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4139325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2Y5/pseuds/2Y5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Думаю, вы уже и так все поняли)))</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Написано по стандартным жанрам и предупреждениям, используемым на сайте https://ficbook.net

**Гет**  
\- Джаред, убери с меня свои руки!!!  
\- Ну, Эмма, брось, подумаешь – обнял я тебя…  
\- Ты никогда ничего просто так не делаешь! Завтра опять…  
Не дослушав свою ассистентку, Джаред с широкой улыбкой чмокнул ее в щеку, продолжая смотреть в камеры.  
На следующий день он час бегал по всему дому, спасаясь от гнева девушки, которую в Твиттере завалили вопросами о том, как долго длятся их с Джаредом отношения, спят ли они, и какой же длины все-таки Лео?  
  
**Джен**  
\- Джаред, нет! Ты не будешь сниматься верхом на тигре! Где ты вообще его взял?  
\- А это ты узнаешь, разгадав мой Аргус!  
  
**Слэш (яой)**  
\- Джаред, ну, Джей, мииииленький…  
\- Отстань.  
\- Нет, сладенький, ты не можешь мне отказать!  
\- Пошел в жопу, маньяк несчастный! Я устал и хочу спать!  
\- Как скажешь, братишка!  
\- Что? ШЕННОН, Я СКАЗАЛ НЕ… Аааах…  
\- Вооот, а сколько возмущений было…  
\- Вот кончу и убью теб... ааа…  
  
**Фемслэш (юри)**  
«Дааа, Шейла, если бы братцы почитали, что мы здесь о них пишем, они бы нас уже перестреляли!»  
«Да не говори, Эмма! Хотя не понимаю, что им не нравится в слэше – я с некоторых сцен так теку, что прям…»  
«Я тоже»  
«Через полчаса жду тебя у меня»  
«Заметано, я купила розовый вибратор, про который писала в предыдущем фике. Приготовь наручники»  
  
**Романтика**  
\- Боже, Томо, я тебя так люблю, жить не могу, – Шеннон водил заботливо принесенным цветочком по щеке жмурящегося от наслаждения хорвата, чтобы тот, наконец, дал ему доступ к холодильнику полному вареного, жаренного и запеченного мяса.  
  
**Ангст**  
Стены давили. Потолок, казалось, вот-вот рухнет. Дрожащее пламя свечей и отблески камина только усиливали тоску и депрессию, одолевшую Джареда. Зарядка телефона, как и ноутбука села еще в тур-басе, что почти довело фронтмена до панической истерики. В доме отключили электричество. Джаред никак не мог записать на слух мелодию, которая вертелась у него в голове с самого обеда.  
  
**Юмор**  
См. выше и ниже.  
  
**Флафф**  
\- Шеннон, - погладить по волосам. - Братик мой любимый, ты самый лучший в мире барабанщик! – аккуратно провести ладонями по плечам. - На тебе держится вся группа, я бы никогда ничего без тебя не смог, и поэтому я обещаю тебе, что я буду хорошо питаться, слушаться тебя в дальнейшем и всегда советоваться по поводу проектов! – аккуратно сжать ладони, разминая мышцы. - Клянусь! Только отдай ноутбук, ну пожалуйста!!!  
  
**Драма**  
Шеннон грустно смотрел в окно и думал о смысле жизни. У него закончились сигареты, на дворе была полночь Рождественской ночи, а ему еще предстояло тащить два бесчувственных тела домой…  
  
**Фэнтези**  
Открыв дверь в кузню, кузнец Томо остолбенел – его ученик, Шеннон, вместо того, чтобы наточить кинжалы, тарабанил ими по всем горизонтальным плоскостям, подвернувшимся под руку. Сидящий рядом Джаред – его брат, - что-то тихо напевал, подыгрывая себе на… пиле?..  
  
**Фантастика**  
Джаред обленился.  
  
**Мистика**  
После того, как в отель въехал Лето-младший, из всех соседних номеров спешно начали съезжать жильцы. Работники отеля долго не могли понять, в чем дело, поэтому решили поселить в соседний номер своего работника. На утро он им тоже ничего не рассказал, но поговаривают, что с тех пор он не мог спокойно реагировать на слова «снежок», «паук» и у него начинался приступ паники каждый раз, когда к ним заезжал клиент с именем Барт…  
  
**Детектив**  
\- Кто-то проник в номер и украл мои вещи? Так... сначала мы зашли в номер, я бросил сумку у двери… После сходил в душ и двинулся с ребятами в бар… Потом мы вернулись… Мы с Томо вернулись… А Джаред практически висел на нас… Затем бутылка Джека… Nine inch nails дурным голосом Джа… Томо пошел танцевать, 2 раза запнулся о мою сумку… запнулся… ТОМО!!! Это ты вчера выбросил мою сумку в окно?!  
  
**Экшн (action)**  
Тренированные ноги быстро позволяли оставлять позади десятки метров пути до дома, и мужчина, пригибаясь, прятался за кустами от внимательных глаз, высматривающих его. Холодный весенний воздух со свистом врывался в легкие, которые работали, как хорошие насосы. Тем не менее Джаред Лето уже подустал – неблагодарное это занятие: бегать от фанаток.  
  
**Психология**  
\- Зачем я все это делаю? Зачем вкладываю всего себя? Зачем так мучаюсь? Мне нужно было остановиться еще пятьдесят дублей назад! Нет, я вообще не должен был начинать снимать этот клип. Я бездарность!  
\- Заткнись и снимай, - прошипел Барт, дав своему подопечному хорошего пенделя, которого, впрочем, никто не заметил. Джаред снимал очередной клип.  
  
**Философия**  
\- Томо, почему ты вообще пошел работать «на Марс»? – спросила журналистка.  
«Я мог бы спокойно готовить на кухне в родительском ресторане, виделся бы с любимой женой не только по скайпу, мои кошечки и собачки всегда бы видели своего папочку. Но я продолжаю бегать за этими великовозрастными мальчишками. С ними ни дня спокойно не проходит! Иногда я их просто ненавижу. Без них я мог просто наслаждаться жизнью… Но я люблю их, люблю то, что делаю. Я готов платить эту цену. Во всяком случае она не так уж и велика, если ты воплощаешь в реальность свою мечту…»  
\- Меня просто заставили! – ответил Томо с абсолютно серьезным лицом.  
  
**Пародия**  
\- Джаред, Джей… Лето, твою мать, не делай вид, что не слышишь меня!  
\- Отстань.  
\- Нет, дорогой…  
\- Пошел в жопу, маньяк несчастный! Ты меня сколько?.. 7 часов мурыжил?! Вот и получай теперь!  
\- Ну еще од…  
\- Иди нахрен, Барт! Я итак уже написал 3 текста, нарисовал 2 рисунка, записал с десяток демо!!! Дай мне спокойно сходить в туалет!..  
Уже третий час Шеннон наблюдал, как Джаред пятился к уборной, но снова и снова возвращался к столу.  
  
**Повседневность**  
«Так, 4 интервью, 8 подписанных контрактов, 2 новых текста… И это мы еще не завтракали!» - хвалился Джаред Шеннону, старающемуся поспать прямо на полу студии после семнадцатичасовой репетиции.  
  
**Даркфик**  
\- На премии MTV выступление Джастина Бибера будут объявлять рокеры из 30 seconds to Mars. Интересный способ самоубийства выбрал молодой канадский певец…  
  
**Ужасы**  
Леденящий душу страх заставлял колотиться сердце молодого гитариста. Дрожащий Томо проснулся в скомканных простынях на постели, мокрой от липкого пота. Ему вновь снился медведь…  
  
**PWP**  
Медленное скольжение пальцев… Знакомое тепло под ладонью… Тихие шорохи, учащенное биение сердца, расширившиеся зрачки. Стоном наслаждения Джаред оповестил всех в комнате о том, что монтирование клипа окончено.  
  
**POV**  
Здравствуйте, меня зовут Эмма, и я попала в рабство…  
  
**Hurt/comfort**  
Джаред изо всех сил выворачивался из захвата рук брата.  
\- Шеннон, умоляю! Пусти!  
\- Нет! Это вечеринка-СЮРПРИЗ! Как ты представляешь себе, что ты сам будешь организовывать себе пати в честь Дня Рождения и покупать подарок??? Может и сам себе его подаришь?.. Все будет хорошо, - в сотый раз повторял Шеннон, отвлекая Джареда, помахав перед его лицом ББ-шкой с запущенным Твиттером.  
  
**AU**  
Джаред некрасивый. Шеннон тоже.  
  
**Songfic**  
«Run away, run away, now I'll attack  
I'll attack, I'll aa-WHOOOAAAAAAAAA» - дурным голосом вопил Шеннон, играя с Томо в приставку.  
  
**Вампиры**  
\- Джаред, мля! Сотри с лица пудру! Сотри, тебе говорю! Рэйон у нас пока не настолько умирающая! – орал режиссер. А Джаред про себя крыл матом стриптизершу, которую выпил накануне ночью – мало того, что она выпила столько, что ее кровь по вкусу напоминала крепкий ирландский виски, так еще на утро и похмелье мучило со страшной силой! Да и девственницей она оказалась липовой…  
  
**Эксперимент**  
Джаред Лето – самый некрасивый челове… *На этом моменте автора закидали тухлыми помидорами. Глупая смерть.*  
  
**ER (Established Relationship)**  
Томо с косящими от напряжения глазами в сотый раз наигрывал одну и ту же мелодию. Джаред орал на мимопробегающий стафф. Шеннон спокойно спал на диванчике – за почти 42 года совместной жизни с этой истеричкой, последние 10 лет имея ее во всех позах, он не боялся уже ничего и никого.  
  
**Занавесочная история**  
В бассейне плавал надувной крокодил, Шеннон в огромных розовых очках скакал вокруг баскетбольного мяча. Томо на кухне обучал Джареда фирменной технике «работы запястья». Хорошо иногда дать команде выходной и просто устроить мирный домашний ужин…  
  
**Злобный автор**  
\- Вика! Да как ты смеешь писать про нас такие… Такие извращения!!! А ты, Леся! Ты же мои мысли читаешь, такие джены задушевные пишешь...  
\- Сам виноват, - в один голос ответили девушки, внимательно оглядывая уже обнаженного Джареда.  
\- Я? Каким это местом, интересно? Только не говорите мне о Hurricane и оденьте же меня в конце концов!  
\- А вот зря ты сейчас Hurricane упомянул... - задумчиво протянула блондинка.  
\- Стоп, откуда у меня на руках наручники? Уберите повязку с моих гл… ммм!!!  
\- Шеннон, заходи, - брюнетка открыла дверь в студию, - пора опробовать модифицированную барабанную установку.  
  
**Стёб**  
Томо и Шеннон зашли в Твиттер через учетку Джареда… Обрушенный сервер восстановят через неделю.  
  
**Стихи**  
Он смотрел грустным взглядом,  
Устало вздыхая,  
На витрины сего магазина.  
Полированным боком  
Игриво сверкая,  
Красовалась на полке ББ-шка…  
  
**Статьи**  
Согласно опросам, проведенным на одном из Интернет-форумов, посвященных группе 30 seconds to Mars, знание английского языка их пользователями прямо пропорционально их желанию залезть в постель к участникам группы…  
  
**Омегаверс**  
Лето-старший вытянутой рукой удерживал дверь в комнату, а другой пытался как можно быстрее найти ключ от замка в ящике стола: в отличие от Джея, Шеннон помнил, что сегодня у Томо началась течка, и поэтому заранее вставил фильтрующие капсулы в нос. Джаред же благополучно израсходовал свои, забыл пополнить запас и теперь абсолютно озверел. Шенну предстояла нелегкая ночка - унюхавший течную омежку, младший мог добиваться ее 24 часа в сутки весь период, вынося дверь с цветами, конфетами и противозачаточными таблетками на перевес.  
  
**Школа**  
В кабинете литературы было тихо: кто-то пялился в окно, кто-то спал на столе, кто-то самозабвенно перекидывался записками. Первоклассник Джаред вдохновенно объяснял, в чем тайный смысл повести о Винни-Пухе. Отчаявшийся переспорить ученика учитель с горестным видом взирал на план учебного занятия и понимал, что все в этой жизни - тлен.  
  
**BDSM**  
\- Джаред, отстегни меня от батареи!!!  
\- Я сказал: пока ты мне эту партию нормально не отыграешь, ты отсюда – ни ногой!  
  
**Смерть второстепенного персонажа**  
\- Неееееет!!!  
Шеннон как ошпаренный сбежал вниз по лестнице. Его брат стоял на коленях на полу и со слезами на глазах смотрел на разбитый вдребезги Блэкберри…  
  
**OOC**  
Не смотря на окружающих его людей, Джаред невозмутимо отрыгнул, высморкался на пол и закинул ноги на стол прямо перед носом у интервьюеров. Шеннон хихикал, грациозно прикрывая рот кончиками пальцев.  
  
**Насилие**  
Братья уже две минуты катались по полу кухни, сшибая предметы. Надкусанный Шенноном сандвич сиротливо лежал в тарелке на столе, ожидая своего победителя.  
  
**Изнасилование**  
…или невероятные приключения братьев Лето в России…  
  
**Инцест**  
\- Джаред, прекрати ебать мой мозг! – Лето-старший уже отчаялся спокойно поесть – подробные описания будущих рабочих планов братишки отбивали аппетит с верностью 99,9%  
  
**Твинцест**  
Всю жизнь Джаред старался не смотреть в зеркало. Возбуждаться от собственного отражения даже для него было слишком.  
  
**Нецензурная лексика**  
\- Fuck, fuck, motherfuckers, fuck!!!  
\- Шеннон, у тебя такой богатый словарный запас...  
  
**Групповой секс**  
Под ритм барабанов на сцену выходит Шеннон. Чуть позже появляется Томо с гитарой наперевес. И в самом ответственном моменте являет себя миру Джаред. Толпа УЖЕ кончает стоя... Шоу начинается!  
  
**Мэри Сью (Марти Сью)**  
Джаред Лето в прямом эфире ВиРТа позвонил какому-то своему поклоннику или поклоннице. Ему не ответили. Я и примерно еще с пятьдесят человек упали тогда в обморок, потому что наши телефоны тоже зазвонили.  
  
**ОМП/ ОЖП**  
\- Простите, вы не могли бы помочь мне… - обратился Джей к консультанту в супермаркете.  
Бум!  
\- Да черт тебя подери! Не может же быть столько Эшелоновцев в одном месте!  
По всему периметру магазина лежали тела людей, находящихся в глубоком обмороке.  
  
**Ченслэш**  
С 3-ех лет Шеннон не расставался с барабанными палочками.  
  
**Секс с несовершеннолетними**  
Шеннон не любил, когда ему трахают мозги, поэтому очень часто сбегал с уроков.  
  
**Кинк**  
Шеннон с удовлетворением наблюдал, как рука Джареда дернулась было к заднему карману брюк, в котором лежал телефон, но вновь улеглась на коленку фронтмена: прикрепить цепочку от анальной пробки к ББ-шке было просто гениальной идеей. Братья спокойно продолжали смотреть выбранный старшим боевик.  
  
**Мужская** **беременность**  
\- Джаред, ты что ешь? – обратился к брату, все еще пребывающему в съемочной одежде Рэйон.  
\- А что такое?..  
\- Да уже полбанки огурцов стрескал, и плитку шоколада!.. Стоп, ты беременен?  
\- Черт, не надо было соглашаться на ту сцену!..  
  
**Секс с использованием посторонних предметов**  
Общение Джареда с фанатами через Твиттер.  
  
**Зоофилия**  
Томо, медведь… Ну, вы поняли…  
  
**Некрофилия**  
Шеннон в который раз попытался включить свой iPhone, чтобы дозвониться до сервиса: после купания в реке телефон стойко отказывался работать. С «мертвым» телефоном Лето трахался уже второй час.  
  
**Смена пола (gender switch)**  
\- Да ты где права купила, курица крашенная! – орала миловидная женщина из Юкона девушке в Ниссане-микро.  
\- У меня настоящий цвет волос, дура старая! – парировала блондинка.  
\- А, значит то, что ты курица, тебя не беспокоит! – изящно двинув бровью и криво усмехнувшись, владелица Юкона исчезла на повороте перекрестка. Перевоплощение в Рэйон проходило успешно.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> На дополнение вдохновили новые жанры - Алилуйя!!! Наконец-то нам дали нового)))
> 
> "Бог огня, хитрости и обмана"© Википедия, подпись под изображением Локи справа.
> 
> Рабство в Америке отменили сразу после окончания Гражданской войны - 1865 году.
> 
> Смерть персонажа в предыдущей части переименована в Смерть второстепенного персонажа.
> 
> Я ни разу, нигде и никогда, ни в какой из существующих или вероятных паралелльных Вселенных не поэт. Но я старалась, писала хайку по правилам.

_**Жанры:**_  
  
 **Попаданцы**  
Локи с интересом разглядывал сидящего перед ним голубоглазого мужчину. В его глазах он видел тот же одержимый, сумасшедший огонь, что сжигал и его самого. Мужчина понимающе ему улыбнулся. Что-то подсказывало Локи, что здесь он сможет знатно повеселиться.  
Уже полгода спустя бог огня наслаждался тем, как безумствующая толпа выкрикивала его имя. Дирижировал этим «оркестром» все тот же глубоглазый красавец.  
  
 **Соулмейты**  
Шеннон вдохнул и выдохнул. Досчитал до десяти. Потом до пятидесяти. И лишь последний жест — прикосновение к проявившемуся справа под ключицей еще в детстве имени самого близкого друга - наконец смог полностью усмирить его желание взять лопату и закопать Джареда в саду, пока тот все это время высказывал брату претензии. Желание успокоилось ровно до того момента, пока Джа не повернулся к Томо и не принялся орать уже на того, чье имя было написано у старшего под левой ключицей - его пары. Желание вернулось с подмогой в виде приблизительного строения человеческого скелета с рекомендациями по его расчленению.  
  
 **Постапокалиптика**  
Стадион был разрушен до основания. Повсюду торчали железные балки, какие-то провода, сыпались искры. От зеленого газона осталась только вязкая грязь.  
Вчера вечером на этом стадионе проходил концерт 30 seconds to Mars для самых _преданных_ фанатов группы.  
  
 **Исторические эпохи**  
— Джаред, ты не посмеешь! Отпусти нас!  
— Посмею! На дворе 1864 год, рабство еще не отменили!  
— Но я не могу быть твоим рабом!  
— Это еще почему?  
— Хотя бы потому, что я твой брат!!!  
  
 **TWT**  
Карьера восходящей звезды рок-сцены была весьма насыщена: с самого детства он снимался в кино и даже получил Оскар, после чего и решил заняться музыкой.  
«Я добился вершин в киноиндустрии, изображая из себя других людей. Теперь же, когда я уже прожил сорок лет, я хочу наконец-то поделиться с миром тем, какой я внутри на самом деле». — Так Джаред Лето прокомментировал свое желание создать собственную музыкальную группу. И теперь, когда 30 seconds to Mars получает заслуженное Грэмми, некоторые фанаты все же недоумевают — если Джаред хотел раскрыть свой внутренний мир, то почему же в его творчестве столько загадок? Возможно мы узнаем об этом еще через 40 лет?  
  
 **Антиутопия**  
Среднестатический IQ планеты упал до 40 единиц. Джаред плакал. Больше никто не выискивал в его клипах потаенный смысл. Отзывы ограничивались: «О, баба, прикольно. Ха, зырь, сиськи. Фу, мужик че-т втирает про ураган. Верни сиськи».  
  
 **Первый раз**  
Пальцы легко-легко прошлись по красивому изгибу. Неаккуратно задели ногтем, извлекая надрывный звук. Теплая ладошка усмирила его, вновь погружая окружение в звенящую восторгом тишину. Томо впервые взял в руки _свою_ гитару.  
  
 **Дружба**  
— …а потом переворачиваешь ее на живот, руками так по всей спине — и за шею хвать! Поверь мне, она разомлеет и даже дернуться не успеет! О, Джаред, привет! А я тут Шеннону советую как лучше кошек брать, чтобы не царапались!..  
  
 **Пропущенная сцена**  
— Ты не захотел пожать руку моему брату, говнюк? Да я тебя щас!..  
— Шеннон, успокойся, это кино, это же по сценарию! МакКонахи, да помоги ты его оттащить, он нам еще живой нужен, всю сцену же переснимать! Чтоб я тебя еще раз на съемки взял!..  
  
 **Любовь/Ненависть**  
Шеннон очень любил, когда его брат вместе с ним придумывал различные идеи для проектов, песен и музыки. И так же он ненавидел процесс воплощения всех этих идей в жизнь. А потом он смотрел на наконец-таки довольную мордашку младшего и снова любил. Ровно две минуты, пока тот не заставлял его что-то переделывать в очередной раз. И снова любил... А потом другие две минуты истекали...  
  
 **Нестандарная поэзия — хайку**  
Лето наступил.  
Я пишу без ошибки —  
Он же как пиздец.  
  
 _ **Предупреждения:**_  
  
 **Полиамория**  
Джаред любил загадки и Шеннона. Загадки Джареда тоже любили Шеннона, но избирательно. В мозг. От этого Джаред любил загадки еще сильнее.  
  
 **Каннибализм**  
Пожиравшие своих кумиров глазами фанаты растащили участников группы по кусочкам. Резко возросло число продаж кулинарных книг, а рейтинг эпизодов ВиРТа "Готовим с Томо" стал вообще заоблачным, хотя новых эпизодов увидеть нам, увы, не суждено.  
  
 **Смена сущности**  
Шеннон старательно изображал сначала статую. Потом кактус. Потом необычный рисунок обоев. Изображавший пропеллер на вечном двигателе, Джаред не велся, каждый раз находил брата и возвращал за барабанную установку.  
  
 **Селфцест**  
— Я гениален… Великолепен… Просто превосходен… Меня нельзя не любить…  
Шеннон со страдальческим стоном побился головой об стол. Вот уже второй час он вынужден был выслушивать хвалебные оды Джареда в честь самого себя, разглядывающего эту адскую позолоченную статуэтку.  
  
 **UST**  
Джаред смотрел на курицу-гриль. Курица звала и манила. Джаред мог лишь утереть скупую мужскую слезу — вчера он дал клятву стать вегетарианцем.  
  
 **Гуро**  
С громким стоном Шеннон сделал новый разрез. Насладился запахом, видом текущих капель. Затем еще один. Снова не смог скрыть своего желания. И последний. С очередным громким вздохом Шенн переложил ножку запеченной индюшки, истекающую соком, на тарелку маме. В этот День Благодарения он хотел сказать спасибо за существование Дня Благодарения.  
  
 **Ксенофилия**  
Инопланетной тарелке не повезло приземлиться на заднем дворе Лаба. Джаред очень не любил, когда ему мешали творить. Шеннон с Томо не взлюбили пришельцев за компанию, ну и еще потому, что тарелка сломала бассейн.  
  
 **Беременность**  
А вот теперь по стеночке ходили не только участники группы и стафф, но и сам Джаред. Злить беременную Эмму, наученную на свою голову все тем же Лето-младшим, не рисковали даже полицейские.  
  
 **Смерть основного персонажа**  
Томо в очередной раз обнял маму, успокаивая. Притворяться мертвым, чтобы не делать того, о чем его просят, он научился слишком хорошо. Чертов Джаред с его перфекционизмом.


End file.
